Charmed the Next Generation:Season two Episode 1
by inuhime313
Summary: trailer inside
1. Trailer

Patty returns home to learn of her father's death. Phoebe struggles with the secret that could destroy her daughter. Jess is confused about her kiss with Jack, and worries about her relationship with Andrew. Amy finds her true origins as Melinda and Pearl uncover a prophecy that could destroy the Power of 5 forever.

A/N: SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long. I have been really busy. I hope to get the chapter written today or tomorrow. But until then, this is the beginning of season 2!


	2. Forbidden

I don't own Charmed. I do own Amy, Jess, Kris, and all other OC's. I don't own Jack. JOUNOUCHI sama owns Jack.

The sun was shining as Patty walked up the front steps to her mother's house. Her hand was held by the man next to her. "I don't know if I can do this," Patty said, turning to him.

Aaron smiled at her. "It's ok. Everything will be perfect. I promise you."

With his words of encouragement, she turned the knob on the front door and pushed it open. "Mom! Are you here?"

Silence was her only answer. Patty looked at Aaron. He merely shrugged. He could tell she had no clue what was going on, and he wanted it to remain that way.

Patty slowly walked into the living room. The only sound in the room was their shoes on the carpet and it worried her. Where were her parents? What had happened?

The sound of someone coming down the stairs, made the young couple turn around. A dirty blonde haired woman was walking down the stairs. Her brown eyes stood out from her pale face.

"Prue?" Patty was in shock. Her sister almost never came to visit. "What is going on?"

"Sit down Patty," Prue said, a dark tone coming out of mouth. "We need to talk."

This made Patty nervous. Her sister was a normally happy person. Now she knew something had happened.

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: How Soon is Now By: Tatu

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt  
Drew Fuller as Chris  
Anna Paquin as Amy  
Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda  
Rose Byrne as Patty  
Jessica Biel as Pandora  
Hayden Christensen as Aaron  
Jensen Ackles as Jack  
Hayden Panettiere as Jess  
Danielle Harris as Poppy  
Kristin Kreuk as Pearl

And

Jessica Alba as Kris

Wyatt lazily looked anywhere but his lunch or his date. This was starting to really get to Amber. She snapped her fingers loudly in his face. "Earth to Wyatt! It is time to land and have lunch with your girlfriend."

With no turn of his head or any acknowledgment, she knew he hadn't heard her. He never did anymore. Something was always on his mind now, and it never seemed to be her.

Amber got up and grabbed her purse. "You know what? I have to get back to work."

That seemed to snap Wyatt out of his trance. "But I thought today was your day off."

"Maybe I will get another shift," Amber told him. "Now that my boyfriend has transformed into rocket man, I have plenty of free time"

Wyatt just watched as she left. He sighed to himself. Wyatt knew something was off, but he couldn't name it or point it out. It was something in the back of his mind that he couldn't comprehend and it was driving him nuts.

Jess was pacing back and forth. She had no idea what to do. She had kissed her Whitelighter. They could get into serious trouble for that.

On top of that she was seeing Andrew. She liked him. Jess defiantly didn't want to hurt him. But, she didn't want to hurt Jack either.

A hand touched her shoulder lightly. Jess whipped around to see Jack standing behind her. "What is a beautiful girl like you doing with that look?"

Before Jess could say anything, Jack's lips touched hers. Jess felt herself falling into his arms. Everything seemed to stop during this moment.

Jess felt like she was in heaven. It was scary how right something like this can feel. She didn't understand why, but at the moment she wasn't willing to dwell on it.

The door opened suddenly. "Hey Jess can I-" Melinda stopped, shocked at the sight in front of her. "I can come back later…." Melinda slowly backed out of the room.

Jess gasped and pulled away from Jack. What was she going to do now? Someone knew what she had done.

A/N: OK! So so so so SO sorry about it taking so long. Life is nuts. But here is the opening of SEASON 2! Review please.


End file.
